A number of different types of phosphorus and sulfur containing amides and thioamide compounds useful as lubricant additives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,282,171; 4,208,357; and 4,032,461 all to Hoke. These patents also disclose processes for producing such compounds and lubricating compositions containing them.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,043 to Horodysky discloses a product formed by forming the metal salt of the product of reaction between a dialkyl or diaryl phosphorodithioic acid and a sulfurized olefin. This reaction product is indicated as having good antiwear and antioxidant activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,659 to Lyle discloses a functional fluid comprised of a major amount of an oil of lubricating viscosity and an effective amount of a number of additive components including a dihydrocarbyl dithiophosphoric acid.
These patents discussed above are alike in that they are primarily directed toward compounds useful as lubricant additives and various lubricating compositions containing such additives. These patents do however also discuss the insecticidal and pesticidal properties of some of these compounds as well as processes for preparation. Other publications referred to below are alike in that they are primarily directed toward compounds useful as insecticides and pesticide which compounds are generally not oil soluble.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,481 to Fusco et al discloses processes for preparing insecticides in the form of dialkyldithiophosphoric acid ester derivatives having two acid groups in the molecule.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,238,202 to Peri et al; 3,265,773 to Losco et al; and 3,845,171; 3,933,945; and 3,991,140 all to Beriger disclose various pesticidal compounds in the form of amide derivatives of different dialkyldithiophosphoric acid components.
Similar insecticides and processes for producing them are disclosed in Wolf et al. Deutsche Lebensmittel - Rundschau, Vol 64 (6) pp. 171-177, (1968). Related compounds in the form of phosphoroxycarboxamides useful as flame retardants are discloses in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,162,279 and 4,177,300 both to Walsh et al.
The present invention is directed toward processes for efficiently and economically producing a wide range of amine derivatives of dialkyldithiophosphoric acids which might be useful in a number of ways including, lubricant and fuel additives, pesticides, insecticides, and flame retardants. By improving the ease and efficiency by which a large group of compounds can be prepared and decreasing the cost of production, it is hoped that such a compound can be made more readily available.